People Change
by Colviper8
Summary: Haley came back, but everybody rejected her. Instead Haley found a new crowd to hang out with. The bad crowd. Could her actual friends save her?
1. Chapter 1

**So this a new story I thought I could write. This is just the prologue. So you know what has happened. Basically this is starting in the beginning of Senior year. Everything before season 3 has happened. So if you like the story please leave a review saying you want more! **

**Summary: Haley came back, but everybody rejected her. Instead Haley found a new crowd to hang out with. The bad crowd. Could her actual friends save her? **

People Change

High school is suppose to be a place where everyone can go and have fun. I would say my high school years have been anything but fun. My name is Haley James Scott, at least it use to be until I was offered an amazing opportunity this year. The opportunity you ask? To tour the country as a singer with The Wreckers and Chris Keller. Although Nathan my husband was not to happy. We are currently separated and I think any day now he is going to serve me with divorce papers. Since I came back from tour, I've tried to safe my friendship with my friends, but it has not worked that well. All my friends have deserted me. Peyton won't look at me, Brooke I just don't talk to and the one person I thought would still talk to me, considering he drove to New York to see me, Lucas my ex-best-friend can only glare at me. God what went wrong in my life? Everything is so screwed up. At this point I don't care anymore. My whole attitude as changed.

Since none of my old friend would talk to me, you could say I have changed. It is currently the starting week of my senior year and I never thought my life would be like this. I became friends with a "friendly" red-head named Rachel Gatina. She's new here this year and I became her friend. We became close, since my parents are currently touring the country, she offered to let me stay in her house. Her house is huge. Her parents agreed to let me stay their, and they didn't really mind because themselves are never there. So now Rachel and I are roommates. This senior year should be very interesting.

"Rachel! Come one Tommy and Eric are here," I screamed up to Rachel. Tommy and Eric are the boys that we met over the summer. Coincidently I met Tommy who is my boyfriend on the beach right next the where Nathan I got married. Eric and Rachel are more Friends with Benefits. They always hook up, but haven't committed to anything yet.

"Coming!" Rachel said walking down the huge stair case. Rachel was dress in a mini skirt and black halter with black heels. I went for more a casual look, just t-shirt and jeans. My long blond locks are hanging at my shoulders. Oh yes, I'm a blond now.

We all got in Rachel's black Denali and headed for the first day of Senior year. For Rachel is was her first day at Tree Hill High, for me it was my first day at school since Nathan and I have been separated. Tommy and Eric have always been known as the bad boys at Tree Hill, that's why at first I didn't know who they are. Eric is a drug dealer and Tommy just hangs with him. He's more kind, hot and well just cute.

Tommy snaked his arm around my waist and we walked into school. No one dare look at us because they knew Eric and Tommy were trouble. We went to my locker for first, unfortunately for me it was right next to Nathan's locker.

"You know you should wait till I have the divorce papers before you start a new relationship," Nathan angrily told me.

"Yeah, then why do you have a skank attached at your hip," I said pointing to the blond bimbo next to Nathan. "She your more recent one-night stand?" And with that Tommy and I left to go to his locker.

As I was walking away I noticed my former friends walking up to Nathan. I couldn't believe what they had done to me after I returned, especially my best friend, Lucas. Some best friend he was.

Lunch time finally rolled around. I sat with my friends, but I couldn't help but notice the stares I was getting from my former friends table.

"Okay, okay, so the big party is being hosted at my house tomorrow night!" Rachel said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Right, so everything is set. Everyone is invited and Eric, your bringing the drinks and pot right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah of course. And your supplying the condoms right?" Eric said seductively. Rachel just sent him a smirk.

Tomorrow night Rachel was hosting a party, you know like the ones I went to with my old friends. Tomorrow night was going to be very interesting, because I knew they were going to show up and they would see fully how much I have changed.

**Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The First scene is in Haley's POV. But after that it's in the third person. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! Please don't forget to review! **

Tonight was the big party. Everything was set up. Rachel was doing the finishing touches up to my make up. Since there was a pool in the back of the house, Rachel and I were both wearing bikini's. Rachel said I couldn't come out of my room if I didn't wear a bikini.

"People are here!!" Eric yelled upstairs. Rachel and I walked downstairs to see the place backed.

"Let's go!" Rachel and I walked downstairs to see the place packed.

"Let's get something to drink," Rachel told me. We walked over to the bar, where Eric had fully stocked it with liqueur and the keg was right next to it.

"Here," Rachel handed me shot of vodka. I quickly drank the shot as it went down my throat, but I was looking for a different kind of high. I decided it was time to dance.

I started swaying my hips to the music. Then Tommy joined me and I started grinding into him. I saw out of the corner of my eyes a pair of blue eyes staring me down. I could tell he was diffidently not happy about this. But why did he care? Didn't he have his own girlfriend? He didn't care about me when I came home.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe what Haley was doing. 'What happened to her?' He thought to himself. Instead of watching the scene in front of him, he walked off to try and find Lucas.

"Hey Luke!" Nathan yelled to him. Lucas was currently in a make out session with Brooke.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled a little louder. Lucas reluctantly pulled away from Brooke.

"What?" He asked Nathan a little mad.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Lucas could tell Nathan was a little uneasy about what he was going to ask him.

Lucas nodded and got up and followed Nathan, but before they could go outside, they saw something that shocked the both of them.

"Oh My God," Nathan and Lucas both said to themselves. In front of them. Was Haley, sniffing Cocaine. Nathan and Lucas shared worried glances. Then instead of going over to her, they walked outside to the area that was empty.

"Lucas, what happened to her?" Was all Nathan could ask. Since Haley had come back. Nathan had just ignored her. And unfortunately so had Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Lucas had talked to Haley once, but it hadn't gone well.

_Flashback_

"_Knock, Knock"_

_Lucas went over and opened his door. Standing in front of hit was Haley James Scott, or was it just Haley James. _

"_Well look who it is, Rock Star Haley James Scott, or wait is it Haley James?" Lucas asked sarcastically. _

"_Hi Luke," was all Haley said._

"_Hi Luke? That's all you can say. Well guess your full of words. What do you want Haley?"_

_Haley didn't understand why Lucas was being so mean. He had come to New York to as her to come home. She thought he would be the only person to welcome her home._

"_I came home. And I wanted to see my best friend," Haley told him. _

"_Really who's that? Chris Keller" Lucas replied sarcastically. After Lucas had left New York, he decided that if Haley wasn't coming home, after he asked her, she didn't deserve a friend like him. _

"_Lucas, What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me to come home." Haley couldn't believe Lucas was so mad at her. She thought he wanted her to come home. _

"_Haley, that was before you said you weren't coming home. So I decided I was done. You weren't coming home, so I needed to move on. And I have. I'm sorry Haley, but we're not friends anymore." With that Lucas shut his door, and Haley had tears pouring down her face. _

_End Flashback_

"She changed. Our good ole' Haley changed." Was all Lucas could mutter. He couldn't believe his friend had changed so much.

"Lucas, I miss Haley. I miss My Haley." Nathan confessed. People may have thought it, but Nathan acted as if he had moved on, but he hadn't. He missed Haley everyday. But his pride was to big to go and get her back. But right now, all Nathan wanted was to hug his Haley.

"I know man. I miss my best friend," Lucas told him. Lucas had missed Haley. Even though he wanted to support his brother, he missed the fun he had with Haley. He had nobody to play mini golf with, he had no body to have milk balloon fights with and other things.

"Lucas, I want her back. I need her back." Nathan said.

"I know, we have to fix this," Lucas told him.

After that conversation Nathan and Lucas hadn't felt much like partying any more. Instead that had left the party and headed home.

* * *

The next day, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke were sitting in Karen's Café, talking about what Lucas and Nathan has scene last night.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, we saw Haley James Scott sniffing a white substance." Lucas told her.

"No, Haley wouldn't do that. She was always against drugs."

"I know, but what if she's changed?" Lucas asked her.

"She has obviously changed for the worse." Nathan muttered.

"That makes a little sense now." Peyton said. Suddenly Nathan really wanted to know what Peyton was talking about.

"Last week I was walking around the park, and I swore I saw the guy Haley has been "hanging out" with doing a drug deal. I thought maybe I was seeing things. But apparently I wasn't." Peyton told them

"AND YOUR JUST TELLING US THIS NOW?" Nathan yelled a little bit louder than he had wanted.

"Well I confronted her about it and she basically asked me why I cared now and I can go to hell. She was not the nice Haley we are all use to." Peyton told them.

"We have to do something. This isn't Haley." Nathan told them.

"But Nathan, if she didn't talk to Peyton what makes you think she will talk to us. I mean I don't think we're exactly her friends anymore. We haven't talked to her in over 2 months."

"I don't know, but…" He wasn't sure if he should have admitted what he was about to say. "I miss Haley. I miss my wife."

"I think we all do." Brooke said. This took Nathan by surprise that Brooke said that.

"We have to corner her. Can we go to her house maybe?" Nathan suggested.

"I don't know. I don't think she would talk to us. Well we can try." With that the group got up and headed to Rachel and Haley's house. Hoping to talk to her.

"Damn, ex-tutor girl, this is better than where I am living," Brooke said out loud once they had arrived at Rachel's and Haley's house.

The 4 walked up to the door and waited for someone to get it. Not to their pleasing Rachel answered the door.

"What do you losers want?" Rachel asked them, knowing Haley wouldn't want to talk to them.

"Umm…Can we talk to Haley?" Lucas nervously told Rachel.

"Haley!" Rachel yelled into the house.

"What?" She responded from the kitchen.

"Your ex-friends are here, what should I tell them?" Rachel asked her yelling again. Knowing this was annoying to the 4 in front of her. She had heard what they had done to her and didn't care for how they treated her. She thought it was harsh, and this was Rachel.

"Tell them to go to Hell!" Haley yelled back.

"Sorry the Haley as spoken. Come back when you aren't so desperate looking." Rachel said closing the door. But before she could Brooke's hand had stopped it.

"Listen Rach-ho, we're not leaving before we talk to Haley," Brooke her forcefully.

"Umm, Brooke You don't scare me. It's not like I'm a donut or cake." Rachel told her back.

"Rachel! Just let us talk to Haley!" Peyton yelled at her. Before Rachel could respond, Lucas spoke up.

"You know what," With that Lucas pushed past Rachel and the others followed him. He walked into the kitchen, were Haley was eating Mac and Cheese. Rachel walked in behind them and stood next to Haley.

"Rachel I thought I told you to send them to hell?" Haley told Rachel.

"Haley, we need to talk," Lucas told her.

"Hey Rachel, do you know what all these people have in common?" Haley asked Rachel ignoring Lucas's comment.

"I don't know, Haley tell me," Rachel responded.

"They all have "ex" in front of what they are to me. Ex-friend, Ex- friend, ex-best friend and ex-husband." Haley said pointing at each of them.

"I still your husband," Nathan muttered only to himself.

Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were stunned at what Haley was telling them.

"And you do you know what that means?" Haley said talking to them. "We don't talk. We have no reason to." With that Haley walked past them and head for the stairs. Nathan quickly followed her grab her arm before she headed up the stairs.

"Let go of me Nathan!," Haley staid firmly.

"Haley we need to talk. Your behavior is out of control." Nathan said firmly.

"No Nathan, see you don't get to decided what I do anymore, because you don't own me anymore. I may be your life legally, but you do not own me anymore. You lost that when you ignored me, after I came back from the tour. So leave me alone."

"Haley!" Nathan said again.

"No Nathan, Get out of this house right now!" Haley screamed at him.

At that time Peyton, Lucas and Brooke had all walked in. Rachel stayed in the kitchen knowing Haley needed to get this off her chest.

"In fact, you can all get out. You are not apart of my life anymore, and you never will be. It's over between us. Now Get Out." Haley walked up the stairs and went in her room.

"I think she told you to leave," Rachel said from behind them.

Reluctantly they left.

"That certainly is not our Haley," Lucas responded.

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I've been very busy. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I've just had major writers block. Please Review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Thank you to OhItIsLoved, naley3, ravens23fan, RedRoom323, MegKate, NaleyIsLove23, and nickcheer. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story! **

The weekend had passed and it was now Monday. After the confrontation earlier in the weekend the group was more than determined to get Haley back. But they were still not very successful in approaching her.

In the school parking lot Nathan, Peyton and Brooke were talking by Nathan's car when Lucas walked up.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said, but quickly asked "Luke, what's wrong?"

"I just saw Haley. And I don't know what to do anymore." Lucas told them very worried.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked him.

"I just saw what she's wearing, and that's not our Haley."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked perking up to the fashion talk.

"She was wearing an extremely revealing top."

"Define revealing? Like club revealing or playboy bunny revealing?" Brooke asked.

"I would say a mix. You top is extremely low cut. It's almost like what's the point of wearing a shirt."

"What!?" Nathan almost screamed. Suddenly is protective side kicked in. Just as he was about to talk, the bell rang for first period.

"Isn't she in our first period class?" Brooke asked, as they started walking in the school.

"Yeah she is. Maybe we can approach her in a environment like that?" Peyton suggested. The others just agreed and started walking in their class. They all shared English first period along with Haley.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked worried pointing to 2 empty seats in the back corner, on the opposite side of the classroom from their group. The group also knew Tommy shared the class with Haley. It's where everyone thought they met.

"I don't know?" was all Lucas could mutter.

About ten minutes into the class, the classroom door swung open and Haley and Tommy came inside.

"Well, Ms. James and Mr. Top I'm glad you could join us," The teacher told them. He pointed to their seats, "And I expect to see you 2 after class."

Haley and Tommy just took their seats and the teacher went back to teaching. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, the one who was at least at school by 7 and was 10 minutes earlier for every class, was ten minutes late for class.

While English class went on, Nathan was trying to think of a plan that they could at least talk to Haley. Then he thought of an excellent plan.

* * *

After 3rd period Nathan decided to pay a visit to Whitey.

"Hey Coach."

"What can I do for you Nathan?"

"You know how have been having troubles with my marriage?"

"Yeah, your game reflects it."

"I need your help. I'm worried about Haley. I saw her doing drugs one day, and I think she has gotten involved with a bad crowd."

Hearing the word drugs, Whitey instantly became concerned.

"What do you mean drugs Nathan?"

"Umm, I kind of saw her doing a line a couple days ago." Even though Nathan knew she shouldn't tell someone in school about the drug thing, he knew he could trust Whitey to do the right thing.

"Nathan, if your worried about her, then I would be happy to help you. Camilla meant everything to me, and I know I would do anything to have her back. So I'll help you son. Now have you approached her?"

"Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and I tried approaching her over the weekend, but because we haven't been the bestest friends lately, she told us to go to hell and that we don't deserve to care."

"Nathan what did you do?" Nathan asked concerned.

"After she came back from the tour, I told her I didn't want to talk to her and I wanted a divorce. And on top of that most of our friends stuck with me. So when she came back to school she found new friends that weren't the greatest people."

"Oh Nathan. How could you be so stupid? SHE'S YOUR WIFE DAMN IT!" Whitey yelled. "SHE'S RIGHT THAT YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE TO CARE!"

"I know, okay, I know. I know it's my fault she's doing this to her self. It's my fault she became friends with these people. Even if I just had talked to her, maybe she would have stayed the same. Coach she's even late for classes now."

"Oh Nathan, tell you what I'm going to help you, but this isn't going to be easy." After that Nathan and Whitey had a long conversation on what they were going to do.

* * *

4th period had finally come around. Haley thankfully had it off and decided to head home since it was the last period in the day.

"Haley James, please report to Coach Whitey Durham's office as soon as possible" was heard over the speaker Despite Haley wanting to ignore it, she was curious as to why he wanted her. It probably about the detention she got from being late in the morning.

Haley slowly walked to Whitey's office. When she got their she quickly regretted it. We she was close enough to see into the window she saw four heads she could recognize anywhere. They were the head of Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. She quickly turned around, but unfortunately Whitey had already saw her.

"Mrs. Scott!" Whitey called down the hallway. Haley stopped and turned around, hoping he would just let her go.

"Would you please come into my office," Whitey told her. Reluctantly Haley walked into this office ignoring the eyes she was getting. She sat in an empty chair in the corner away from the 4 teenagers.

"Mrs. Scott," Whitey started, and noticed Nathan smirked when he called her that. "Your friends have asked me to have a talk with you about your behavior."

"What friends? I don't see my friends around."

"Haley, Nathan told me he saw you doing drugs at a party and from what I've noticed in detention your always late for class now. What's happening?" Whitey asked her.

"First off I've never done drugs," Haley started but was interrupted by Lucas and Nathan.

"That is a lie!" Nathan said. "Haley, Lucas and I both saw you doing drugs at your own party last weekend! We even confronted you about it, but you kicked us out."

"Haley, we care about you enough not to let anything happen to you." Lucas told her.

"You care about me? Since when huh? Since you saw I've changed? Or since you saw me to one line of Coke? To try and forget what has happened to me. I am this way because of you 4! You all forgot I existed when I came home. And now because maybe I've gotten into a "bad" crowd, your concerned about me. You don't deserve to care about me." Haley yelled at them.

"Haley we're sorry about that, it was just a hard to time for us." Brooke told her.

"Hard time," Haley muttered. "Well you don't get me back. I told you, you picked your side. So leave me alone!" With that Haley left Whitey's office, but Nathan quickly followed after her.

"Haley!" He called out, but she kept on walking. He quickly caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone Nathan!" Haley screamed at him.

"Haley please were just trying to help you."

"Now you want to help me? Nathan I don't want your help! You put me through enough!"

"Haley, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I was such a jerk! I was hurt and I didn't want to forgive you, but right now I don't want you to hurt your self. Haley! I love you!" Nathan thought saying those things would make her come to him. Make her take his help, but something just the opposite happened.

"You can't just make your "I'm going to save the world" speech and expect me to comeback to you. Nathan I fought for you, but you never fought for me! And on top of that you took everything from me! You took my best friend, and you took my other friends! So this is your fault! I changed because of you. And to bad if you don't like it, because I'm not coming back to you! We're done. You said it your self when I came back." Haley told him. Slowly tears started to form in her eyes. She was willing them to stop.

"Haley," Nathan started but Haley stopped him.

"Nathan I don't want your pity. I don't love you anymore! I moved on! So go back to your player life style and leave me alone!" Haley said and started walking away, till Nathan started talking.

"You don't get it Haley! I love you. And I know deep down inside you still love me. And I'm going to fight for you. You'll see."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that Haley ran. She ran as far as she possibly could.

"I'm going to get you back, Haley. I'm going to get my Haley back." Nathan said out loud.

**So there's another chapter! Hope you all like it. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, I'm not very good at it. So please review and I will update as soon as possible! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so Right about now everybody hates me because I've haven't updated since? Idk when. So I am truly sry. And as we all know life happens. But I promise to try and be better about updating. The chapters might be shorter and the grammar might not be that good, but I will try and update more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

After Nathan and Haley's talk, Haley ran all the way back to Rachel's house. She went into the freezer and grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's. She couldn't believe Nathan had told all that stuff. After months of silence, and now he wanted her back. Not a chance.

Haley ran upstairs and threw on one of Rachel's Juicy jumpsuits and ate ice cream. Rachel came home around 5, after Cheer practice. Hearing what had happened during the day from all the rumors, she decided her friend needed her.

"Haley?" Rachel yelled.

"I'm up stairs!" Haley replied back.

Rachel slowly walked up to her room and found Haley on her bed eating ice cream and crying.

"I heard what happened today," Rachel told her.

"I don't get it Rachel," Haley cried to Rachel. "I don't get it. I came home months ago, hoping to try and make amends for all the damage I did. And they pushed me away. Then they see that I do one line of coke, or start drinking or even get new friends and all the sudden they want to "help me". I mean what kind of nerve do they have. And get this Nathan even had the nerve to say he loves me."

"I don't know what to say," Rachel told her.

"I don't know what to do, Rachel. Everything is so confusing."

"How about we eat ice cream, till we both weigh 300 pounds?" Rachel told Haley.

Haley showed a small smile. The 2 ate ice cream all night. Even though the next day was a school day, they decided to arrive late anyway.

* * *

Around 2nd period, Haley and Rachel decided to come to school. Both dressed in comfy Juicy sweatshirts, the 2 didn't feel like being guy magnets. Haley and Rachel had math during 2nd period, but Haley was in AP calculus and Rachel was just in calculus. The 2 parted and headed to their respected classes.

Mr. Smith was always a teacher that didn't really care if students walked in late. As long as they got their work done. Haley was happy her teacher was like this. Even through all the changes she still managed to try and keep all A's. Unfortunately for her, Lucas was also in her class.

'Damn, me for being smart' Haley said to herself. Haley noticed the only 2 seats left were next to a kid who couldn't keep his finger out of his nose, or Lucas. She decided to take her chances with the nose picking kid. She couldn't deal with Lucas right now.

"Alright, everyone turn to page 234 and go over the work. When you are done, talk to the person next to you and compare work." Mr. Smith told the class.

"Mr. Smith, I don't have a partner," Lucas told the teacher. Mr. Smith told Lucas to pair of up with the nose picker and Haley. He said he could catch Haley up since she was late to class.

All Haley could do was groan. She already had a sugar hangover, or maybe and she Rachel had gotten drunk last night, because she had one bad headache.

Lucas moved his chair over to where he was told.

"Alright let's get something straight, I don't need help on my work. I don't need to "catch up" so do your own work, and I have an idea, lets not compare work. You two can, but I'm not." pointing to Lucas and the nose picker.

"Haley, we're doing the assignment. Now come on." Lucas told her sternly.

While doing the work, Haley got a text from Rachel:

_Meet in b-room, 15 minutes. This class sucks! ~Rachel _

Lucas noticed she had received a text, and slyly looked over Haley's shoulder to read the text. He couldn't believe Haley was texting during class.

The rest of the school day went buy with Haley ignoring her "old" friends and hanging with Rachel. Eric and Tommy were away for the next few days, because they had a few deals to make.

At the end of the day, Haley's phone started to ring. Near by, Nathan could hear what Haley was about to say, and he knew who was calling her.

"Hello?" Haley answered into her phone.

"Mrs. Scott? This is Tree hill police and we would like to notify you of the arrest of a Tommy Top and Eric Doll." Haley was shocked. Nobody knew about them.

"umm, are you sure? Because I don't think they have done anything wrong." Haley said into her phone.

"yes, we are sure. Have a good day." Haley turned her phone and off and turned around to see Nathan looking at her. Suddenly it all clicked. He was the one who tipped off the police.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Haley Screamed. She walked right up to Nathan and slapped him across the face. His hand immediately went to where Haley's hand had just hit him.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND! AND YOU GOT HIM ARRESTED!" Haley could contain her self from yelling.

"Haley, I'm only trying to do what's best for you. And for you to get better, you needed them out of the way." Nathan really thought that if he got Tommy, Eric and Rachel out of the way, he could get Haley back, his Haley.

"You son of a bitch! You can't stop can you. You first took my best friend away, then you took my other friends, then when I finally get back on my feet. YOU TAKE THOSE FRIENDS AWAY!"

"Haley, those guys are not your friends. They are using you."

"No Nathan they weren't. Do you know whose was with me after you rejected me? Huh? Them! Do you know who helped me put my life back together! Them! I am going to tell you this one more time! LEAVE ME ALONE! AND STOP TRYING TO GET ME BACK! YOU MADE YOUR DECISION WHEN I CAME HOME! AND IT WASN"T ME! YOUR DON"T GET ME BACK!."

After that Haley went and found Rachel to take her home. Haley didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was almost temped to leave again….

**Okay I know its short, but its something. Sry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you all like it and pls review!**


End file.
